What Happens Next
by pepprstark
Summary: Post 3x09. The aftermath of Felicity finding out what happened to Oliver and Oliver's journey back to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Soo this is my first arrow fic! It's post 3x09 and it's about the aftermath of everyone dealing with what happened. I want to make this multi fic so let me know if you want that as well! Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She's at work when she finds out. She's working on something for Ray, hyped up on coffee and trying to distract herself from that awful feeling in her stomach. The feeling that something isn't right, that something awful is going to happen. She's had it since he left and it's been keeping her awake at night.<p>

"Ms. Smoak," Her assistant said cheerfully as she enters the room, bring Felicity back to reality. "You have a visitor. Should I send her in?"

"Sure." Felicity responded, not really listening to what is being said, concentrating on what she's working on. But then it dawns on her that maybe she should ask who it is before inviting them into her office. After all she does work with a vigilante who was just challenging a group called The League of Assassins. But by the time she looks up it's too late. Her secretary is leading the women into the office and Felicity feels her heart sink into her stomach and feels like she's going to be sick.

"Go home Melanie." She told to her assistant, trying to not let her voice shake. She stood up, her palms sweaty from nerves of what she knew would happen next. "Take the rest of the day off."

Melanie was about to protest but she saw the look on her bosses face and knew she should leave now. She hurriedly gathered her stuff and headed to the elevator. Felicity waited until she saw her get into the elevator and the doors shut before she turned her attention towards Nyssa. Nyssa was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, like a normal person at the office to see her friend. Not like she was the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and a member of The League.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Felicity asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. She knew it was true but she still had this sort of false that she was wrong. That Nyssa was there to say that he won. But it wasn't true, he wouldn't have sent Nyssa if he had won. He would have come himself. But she still had to hear Nyssa say the words for it become true.

"He died with honour." Nyssa replied and Felicity felt like she had been hit by a truck, even though she knew it was coming. Her eyes began to sting as they started to tear up and she rapidly blinked, trying to make them disappear. Nyssa kindly gave her a few moments to compose herself before she continued.

"You and I both know that Oliver did not kill Sara." Nyssa bluntly states "Who was he protecting?"

Felicity wondered what she should say. But after she saw the look on Nyssa's face she knew she had to tell her the truth. She and Nyssa are feeling the same loss and Nyssa has a chance to get revenge for both of their loved ones. And Felicity wanted Malcolm to be punished. She's horrified at her thoughts but he was the reason Sara was dead, he turned Thea into a killer and he was the reason Oliver was taken from her. And he would keep on hurting people so long as he was in Starling.

"Oliver was protecting his sister, Thea. Malcom, he's Thea's father and I guess he trained her. He used a drug on her that made her… Made her kill Sara" She explained and then looked Nyssa directly in the eye. "This is his fault. Oliver and Sara, it was his fault. Thea had nothing to do with this. She doesn't even remember doing this. She was just the weapon, Merlyn was the one calling all the shots."

Nyssa nodded at her. "Malcom Merlyn will pay."

"You can't hurt Thea." Felicity begged Nyssa. She needed to protect Thea. Oliver died to protect his sister and she'd be damned if that sacrifice was a waste. She looked at Nyssa pleadingly. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"I will not harm her, so long as she stays out of my way." Nyssa promised. "Sara… I do not think she would want me to. Goodbye Felicity. And I am sorry for your lost."

Nyssa walked out of her office and Felicity couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They began to stream down her face. He was gone. A sob ripped through her body and she sunk to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them to her chest. She was never going to see him again. She didn't even have his body to burry. Oh god and she had to tell Diggle and Roy and Laurel and oh god someone had to tell Thea. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live her life without him. She never even got a chance to tell him she loved him. He told her he loved her and she didn't say anything back. Why didn't she say it back? Now he was dead and he would never know. She was fully sobbing now, tears running down her face and her entire body shaking. She buried her face into her knees and sat there for some long amount of time. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and her entire body froze.

"Felicity are you okay?" Ray asked her and she relaxed. It was just Ray. But then she realized it's her boss and she's been sitting on the floor of her office sobbing and it didn't look good.

"I'm fine." She full out lied. She reached out her hand and Ray gave her his, helping her up from the floor. He gave her a questioning look once she was off the floor.

"What's wro-" He started to ask, sounding concerned but she interrupted him.

"I'm fine. Well I'm not fine since you just found me sobbing on my office floor but I really cannot tell you what's wrong. So please don't ask." She babbled, her voice cracking at the end. She cleared her throat and then continued. "So unless you want something I'm going to go home."

"I just to ask if you had considered my offer." Ray asked "About helping me with the A.T.O.M.?"

"No." Felicity answered immediately. "I am not going to help you with you crazy vigilante idea. Because I am already part of one vigilante team and it's not as glorious as you think it's going to be. You think you're going to be some hero and have it all? You're not. I am going to tell you now the people you love will get hurt or you will hurt them. Don't do it. If you want to help people, donate to charities or the police department. But don't try and be a hero." Felicity finished, taking a deep breath. She hadn't meant to go on a rant but it was all just too much. "I've got to go." Before Ray could say anything to stop her she grabs her purse and jacket and headed towards the elevator. She pressed the down button and stood there blinking back more tears. She had to hold it together to go and tell the team.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Verdant they're setting up the club for the night. Felicity looked around for Roy, he had to be around here somewhere.<p>

"Can I help you?" One of Thea's employee asked her, looking at her oddly. Felicity realized that she must look like a mess, her eyes were red from crying and her makeup must be smudged. It hadn't occurred to her to clean herself up before coming here.

Luckily she didn't have to explain herself.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" She heard Roy's voice behind her and she whips around to face him... and Thea. Felicity had managed to pull it together since the office but seeing Thea standing there the tears began to spill from her eyes again. How was she going to explain this to Thea? Thea would have no one left.

"Felicity what happened?" Roy asked concerned, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly.

"Nyssa came to see me." Felicity breathed out softly and by the look in Roy's eyes he knew what she would say next. "He didn't win. He didn't come home. Oliver's dead." Felicity choked out before falling into Roy's arms, sobs ripping through her body. She barely felt his arms wrap around her and him whisper in her ear "I am so sorry Felicity."

Thea narrowed her eyes. Why was her brother's old assistant here, crying in Roy's arms? How did Roy even know her? But something was clearly very wrong. She didn't know Felicity at all but she seemed happy and cheerful when Thea had run into her. Something awful must have happened. Thea walked over to where Roy and Felicity were standing, deciding to offer some support if she could.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Thea asked. Felicity looked up from Roy's chest, her eyes glistening with tears. She stepped away from Roy and attempted to wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Thea." Felicity apologized, half for having a meltdown in the middle of her and half for Oliver being dead. "I... This won't happen again."

"It's okay." Thea comforted her. "Do you want talk about it? I know we're not good friends but maybe some girl talk would help."

"I'm... I'll be okay." She couldn't talk to Thea right now. She was scared that she would babble and tell Thea what happened. "I'm going to go... Do things. I'll see you later Roy."

Roy nodded and started talking to Thea about stuff to do with the club, glancing at Felicity as she walks away. Felicity went out the front door before circling around back and taking the side door to get down to the foundry. She followed the familiar steps downstairs and then placed her purse beside her computers. Sitting down in her chair she looked around. Every little thing reminded her of him. They had had so many moments together here. And now he was gone. Their last moment had been him telling her he loved her and then leaving to go fight an impossible battle. He was gone.

* * *

><p>His head was pounding and every part of his body hurt. That was what gave away the fact he was in fact alive. It had worked. Oliver Queen groaned as he sat up and looked around.<p>

"Good you're up." A voice said and he looked towards where it was coming from. He relaxed when he saw who it was. Maseo looked at him sternly. "We've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! For one I'd like to say I'm completely blown away by the response to this fic! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last, I wanted to get a chapter out. You can check my profile for updates about this story or contact me on twitter (olictyys) or on tumblr (morsehunters)! Also just a quick thing I'd like to mention is Laurel will appear in this story. She won't be around much, she'll just sort of being off doing her own thing. I know some olicity shippers really hate her. I'm not one of those people. Some people love Laurel. So in order to try and please everyone, I'm going to try and just keep her out of this story and when she is in it I'm going to present her in a neutral way. Anyways, on with the fic! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diggle was the one who found Felicity in the Foundry. She was sitting in her chair, a blank look on her face and staring off into the distance. She looked like she'd been crying, her eyes bloodshot. And from what Roy had told him she had been. As soon as Roy had gotten a chance he had called Diggle and informed him what had happened in the club and what Felicity had said.<p>

"Felicity," Diggle said, coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact, his voice bringing her out of her mind. "Roy told me what happened."

Felicity a feeling of relief go through her body. It had been hard enough telling Roy, she wasn't sure she would have been able to tell Diggle. "I just can't believe... That he's not coming back." She whispered. This whole thing felt surreal. Like a bad dream that hopefully she would wake up from soon.

"What exactly did Nyssa say?" Diggle asked her, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Just that he hadn't won. She said he died with honour." Felicity told him and then she remembered what else she had told Nyssa. "Oh god I told her Merlyn made Thea do it. She promised she wouldn't hurt Thea as long as Thea stayed out of her way. Do you think she was telling the truth? Or did I make a horrible mistake?"

"Felicity relax." Diggle said in a calming voice, rubbing her shoulders. "Nyssa might be a lot of bad things but she is definitely a women of her word."

"Nyssa's back in town?" A voice asked from behind them and Diggle and Felicity swung around to see Laurel making her way into the Foundry. Laurel looked at Diggle and Felicity confused. Felicity's body was shaking. Something was definitely wrong. "What's going on? Where's Oliver?"

Felicity felt her eyes tearing up again and moved her glasses so she could try and wipe them away. "Laurel," She started, her voice shaking. "Nyssa came to see me today to tell me... Oliver he... He didn't make it. He didn't win."

Laurel was hit with what felt like a ton of bricks from what Felicity said. First Sara, now Oliver. She needed to get out of this city. She couldn't stay here right now. She couldn't deal with it. Making up her mind right there she decided she'd take time off work and go back with her mom. Just for a little while. Until it didn't feel like this city would drown her. "I need to go." She said to Felicity and Diggle and practically ran out of the Foundry.

Thea saw Laurel going into her car parked in Verdant's parking lot. She looked upset. She swore she saw tears on Laurel's face. What was going on today? First Felicity, now Laurel. Did they even know each other? The only thing she could think of them having in common was Oliver. Oliver. Thea suddenly had a feeling that something was horribly wrong. She hadn't seen her brother in days and their last moment together he had been acting really odd. Almost as if he knew something was going to happen. Thea looked over to Roy. Felicity had told him and Thea knew she could get Roy to tell her what had happened.

"Hey Roy," She asked walking up to him. He looked over at her and she frowned. He had a strange look on his face, one that he'd had ever since Felicity had came in sobbing. "Can I talk to you privately for a sec?"

"Sure." Roy replied, following her to a room where they could talk privately.

"I just saw Laurel get into her car crying. And I think it has to do with why Felicity was crying earlier. But the only thing I could think of them having in common would be Oliver. So what happened Roy?" Thea asked him directly, not wanting for there to be any lies. She had had enough of those to last a lifetime.

Roy took a deep breath, preparing for what he had to tell Thea. But before Roy could say anything there was a crash outside and a voice that called out for Thea. Roy groaned, it was Nyssa. She must be looking for Merlyn. Felicity must have told her the truth about Sara. Thea rushed out the door and Roy followed after her.

"Who the hell are you?" Thea asked, stunned. Nyssa raised her bow, aiming it at Thea.

"Where is your father?" Nyssa demanded, not bothering to answer Thea's question.

"He's dead." Thea answered, not understanding what was going on.

"I mean Malcolm Merlyn. Your real father. Don't toy with me." Nyssa demanded, sounding scary. Roy decided to intervene. He figured Thea was going to find out about him working with the Arrow soon anyways, he might as well not hide it anymore.

"Nyssa!" Roy called out and Nyssa swung her weapon to face him. "She doesn't know."

"I think she does. And she should tell me. I made a deal with Ms. Smoak that I would hate to break." Nyssa answered, turning the bow back to Thea.

"You know Felicity?" Thea asked. Was it possible for this to get anymore confusing.

"I'll get Felicity to find him for you, okay? Just go down and I'll meet you there." Roy told Nyssa and prayed she listened to him.

Nyssa lowered her bow. "Fine. I will see you shortly." She said before stalking off towards the foundry.

Thea turned to Roy, her mind burning with questions. "Roy, what the hell is going on?"

Roy sighed. "I should start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Oliver asked, trying not to groan from the pain. His entire body hurt more than it ever had before.<p>

"Well you went a little crazy for a little. Tried to kill me." Maeso informed him. They knew it was a possibility when they had planned this. Luckily he had been prepared.

"Sorry about that." Oliver let out a hiss of pain as he stood up. "But at least it worked."

"We don't have any time to waste." Maeso reminded him. "If you want to kill Ra's Al Ghul you need to build your strength back up.

Oliver let out a slight groan at the idea of even moving right now. But then he thought of Thea back in Starling. And Felicity. He needed to get back to them.

"Alright." He said. "Let's do this."


End file.
